What do the following two equations represent? $4x-2y = -5$ $16x-8y = -20$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x-2y = -5$ $-2y = -4x-5$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $16x-8y = -20$ $-8y = -16x-20$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{5}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.